The League
by thanatoslordofdarkness
Summary: When the world is under threat from a mad man with extraordinary means, a team must be formed to defeat this evil, a team of unordinary skills
1. Chapter 1

"Inside each of us, there is the seed of both good and evil. It's a constant struggle as to which one will win. And one cannot exist without the other" – Eric Burdon

It was another brisk fall evening in Chicago, and on one of the poorly back streets a man stumbles out of a shady bar, he leans against the paint chipped wall while he lights a cigarette after he has been thrown out of another deadbeat bar. The leather jacketed man took a long deep breath watching as the smoke escaped his mouth dissipating into the chilly night air.

"Mr Crews"

The man turns to see an older gentleman dressed in a navy expensive looking three piece suit, his hands clasped behind his back

"Mr Dean Crews" he repeated in a well spoken voice

"Who's asking?" questioned the first man in the leather jacket, cigarette still in his mouth as his hands move to his pockets

"my employer requests an audience with you" he gestured to a black limo parked on the side walk looking wildly out of place in the shady, badly lighted back alley

"you got the wrong man" he started to walk away when the suited man called after him

"Dean Crews, ex-detective of Chicago police department of 15 years, dishonourably discharged for brutally beating a convict in your custody"

"shut up" interrupted the man in leather "who the hell are you?"

"my name is Stevenson, you are Mr Crews"

"yer I'm Dean, whats this about?" asked dean walking back towards Stevenson

"as I stated my employer requests and audience with you, he has a proposition involving your brother's release"

Dean dropped his cigarette, his anger starting to build

"what do you know about my brother?"

Stevenson gestured towards the car once more, dean looked towards it weighing out his options, finally he turned his gaze back to Stevenson

"who is your employer?"

It had taken them 3 hours to arrive at the location of this supposed employer and Dean was pretty sure they had crossed into another state, his hand remaining close to his revolver the whole drive. Eventually they pulled up to a very old looking building in the middle of a city, the streets were mainly empty a few early rises beginning their day. Stevenson moved to open Dean's door but the ex-cop was already out waiting for him.

Their footsteps echoed down the long dark corridor as an early sunrise illuminated some of the shadowy corners, Dean followed Mr Stevenson silently, he could still feel the slight buzz from his earlier drinks. Mr Stevenson came to a stop infront of a set of ornate double doors, he pushed one open and ushered Dean inside.

"make yourself comfortable Mr Crews, my employer will be with you presently" he then closed the door leaving Dean in a grand boardroom, a long wooden table with carved wooden chairs, along the walls were large paintings each had a middle aged man, some looked very old and each man wore a black suit with the same gold pin

"each one is a portrait of a past leader of The Order"

Dean spun around hand instinctively going to his back where his trusty revolver was kept, a man dressed in all black his hair slicked back, a gold pin identical to the portraits on his chest

"take a seat Mr Crews we have a lot to discuss" he pulled out his own chair and sat, undoing his jacket button as he did.

"who are you?" asked Dean as he remained standing

The man leaned back and crossed his legs

"straight to business I see, you can call me Mr Smith"

Dean snorted

"Smith? Really? Let me guess first name John"

Mr Smith smiled slightly

"I have a proposition for you Mr Crews"

"I'm listening" answered Dean leaning on the back of one of the carved chairs

"what I'm about to tell you is not public knowledge and cannot leave your mouth" once Dean nodded Mr Smith continued "the world is under threat from a bio terrorist names Frederick Deeming, he in creating an army using biometrics, he has kidnapped four of the worlds greatest scientists and is forcing them to create his army, the bombings in London last week was due to him, he tried his new toxins on the public with disastrous results, luckily our people got to the infected first, this is what happened to them"

Smith slid a file over the table, looking inside Dean's stomach turned the creatures in these photographs were not human, their features distorted skin color tinged with blue veins protruding from their skin, they were monstrous looking.

"he did this to them? Why?"

"what you cannot see in these photographs is the strength these… people possess, one threw a doctor through a wall killing him, Deeming wants that power but he also wants to be able to control them"

Dean flicked through the remainder of the folder, not understanding any of the scientific babble

"and the British public don't know about this? How'd you swing that?"

Smith began to walk around the room

"the order has a wide discreet reach with officers in every major city around the world, we informed the press that the damage was done during the bombing and the people who were infected had died from shrapnel damage"

Dean dropped the file back onto the desk

"so why am I here? I'm no scientist"

Smith stopped and turned meeting Dean's gaze

"we need to track down and stop Deeming before he tries again or god forbid succeed?"

"I'm still failing to see why you need me"

Smith pulled out another file and began to read from it

"Dean Crews graduated top of your class at the academy, highest closure rate, although some of your methods were not what the department wanted and when you almost killed a suspect trying to find out where an abducted little girl was when they discharged you dishonourably" he closed the file" and you saved the girl anyway"

Dean remained quiet so Smith added

"you do not know the meaning of the word failure, you are an excellent marksman and a formidable detective, you will lead a team of people with unique abilities to stop Deeming"

Dean still felt sceptical at what this stranger was telling him

"what makes you think i would do this if it is even true?"

"because Mr Crews I have evidence that will prove your brother's innocence"

Dean stood abruptly and strode towards the well-dressed man, his voice grew louder

"you have evidence and you have just left an innocent man imprisoned, why? Why would you do that?" smith just looked him straight in the eye and simply said

"for an occasion such as this, when the order needs an outsider it is necessary to have leverage to make sure the job gets done"

Dean's hands rushed forwards grabbing Smith's lapel, pushing him against the table

"what evidence?" shouted Dean

"that's not how leverage works Mr Crews" said Smith calmly as if they were having just a normal polite conversation

"and if I refuse?" growled Dean

"then the information does not come to light and you will be drugged to forget the events you have witnessed" Smith removed Dean's hands straightening out his expensive jacket.

The door opened behind them causing them to both turn as two women entered, Stevenson held the door open for them, one dark haired, curvy with dark make up, the other was tall, brunette and slim, she wore high heels, pencil skirt and lab coat

"ah, Mr Crews I would like to introduce you to Mistress Rhonda Davi and Dr Selene Ford they are part of the team I was telling you about"

Both women looked at Dean, Mistress Davi bowed her head slightly while the doctor just watched him.

"Mistress Davi has the unique ability, she can foresee future events before they happen, you might call her a…"

"psychic" interrupted Mistress Davi, Dean rolled his eyes

"psychic? C'mon, seriously?" he pointed towards her "let me guess you can read my mind as well"

Mistress Davi squinted slightly moving slowly towards Dean, she stopped in front of him, tilting her head a little, Dean warily stepped back

"that would be ridiculous" she said with a thick Spanish accent, Smith and the doctor both smiled

" I can only see certain future events my people call me El Vidente"

Dean straightened "right"

Smith stepped round gesturing towards the other woman

"and this is Dr Ford one of the brightest minds in biology among other sciences, Deeming tried to kidnap her as well, luckily we got to her first"

"and it still feels like I'm being held against my will" she finished, Smith waved her off

"she has agreed to help us with the science side of the situation"

Dean lent against the wall, pulling a flask out of his pocket

"so this is it" he took a gulp of whatever spirit he left in there "this is the team you've assembled to defeat a deranged psychopath whose is building an army somewhere, who also has an unlimited number of resources and probably has his own private security" he pointed at the two ladies with his flask

"a doctor and a psychic, supposedly" he took another drink

A flash of silver flew past his face embedding itself into the wall, looking to his immediate left he saw a silver dagger an inch away from his eye, taking it from the wall Dean held it in his handit was a beautiful blade, it had scripture on it but he did not know what it said, Smith chuckled

"I forgot to mention, Mistress Davi is a blade expert, and we have two more members to recruit, one has a military background"

"and the other?" asked Selene curiously

"will help us or he'll kill us" replied Smith solemnly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing Dean knew he was on a private plane to Florida to meet the first of their companions, Stevenson had not said much about the two other recruits, all he had said was they were both men with unusual abilities. He had already drank three cocktails all courtesy of the Order. The two women were talking quietly by the window, he couldn't hear what they were speaking about nor did he really care, he just closed his eyes and tried to catch up on some needed sleep.

Stevenson pulled up their rental up to a rundown shack that overlooked a grubby swamp, they had driven for two hours into the middle of nowhere. Dean, Mistress Davi and Dr Ford stepped out the car

"where the hell are we" asked Selene feeling glad she had changed out of her heels, Stevenson led them towards the shack

"a Mr Daniel Jacobson, we moved him here from Australia two years ago after his condition prevented him from leading a normal life"

"and what _condition_ is that Stevenson?" asked Dean

Stevenson stopped at the door which looked like it was about to fall of it's hinges

"it might be easier to just show you Mr Crews" he knocked on the door, no answer came, Stevenson knocked again this time pushing it open

"Mr Jacobson?" called Stevenson

All four of them moved into the cabin like shack, Dean moved his hand towards his gun. Floorboards creaked towards the back of the shack, all eyes fell on the shadows, a deep gravelly voice echoed through the room

"Mr Stevenson" his Australian accent dripped on every word "why are you here?"

Stevenson stepped forward while the other three stayed back, unsure of what they were facing

"the order needs your aid Mr Jacobson, the world is under threat"

"why me Stevenson? I do not care for the world of men"

"what do you mean the world of men" Selene interrupted, curiosity filled her scientific mind

"you haven't told them, no of course not smith never did like telling the whole story" footsteps creaked towards them and out of the shadows stepped a humanoid figure, Selene felt her jaw drop slightly, he was enormous, easily 6"6', muscles covered his entire body, and when the light hit his face, black eyes glistened along with his long wolf like teeth, when he tilted his head his pointed ears came into view

"now you see why I live so far from any other living soul" he growled

"incredible" breathed Selene

"Christ" exclaimed Dean "what are you?"

Daniel turned his gaze to Stevenson who answered

"Mr Jacobson is an aboriginal yowie" he looked at his watch "we must be on our way, Mr Jacobson" he gestured to the door.

Stevenson hadn't said much about their next location only that it was across the pond, so once again Dean settled into the luxurious private jet seats a whiskey in his hand, the other staying close to his revolver. The whole plane was fully aware of the giant yowie sitting in the back, it was a very quiet flight.

The rain hit the car hard as the five of them drove in silence a crack of thunder made Selene jump

"scared of storms Doctor?" asked Dean smugly, a small smile forming on his lips, her reaction amusing him

"that's obscured, it is human nature to have muscle spasms when surprised, it stems from our fight or flight response" retorted Selene

"no need to take offence Doctor, just asking" Dean smiled charmingly at her, she just rolled her eyes and stared out of the window, Dean did the same exhaling

"so Stevenson where are we?" he asked from the back of the truck

" we are 10 miles outside Carlisle Sir, our research shows that this is where our last member is… located" he chose his last word carefully

"let me guess this last member makes Daniel here seem like a teddy bear" Dean was answered with a low growl

Stevenson sighed "in the simplest way yes, this would be more difficult than recruiting Mr Jacobson"

"why do we need them?" questioned Rhonda

"I thought you were supposed to be psychic" quipped Dean

Rhonda chose to ignore Dean finishing her question "if this person might kill us then why even attempt it, what abilities do they bring us?" the quiet car waited for the answer

"he brings… experience" Stevenson said slowly like he had to choose his words carefully, Daniel laughed coldly

"the same old Order, always keeping secrets until they feel it's necessary"

The car came to a halt infront of a large building, it looked run down and deserted, they all bundled out of the car, Stevenson opening and umbrella for the two ladies

"this is a dangerous place" muttered Rhonda, she linked arms with Selene, keeping her close with her free hand hovering over her blades. Dean took the lead walking up the steps to the front door, he drew his weapon

"the truth Stevenson, whats behind this door" dean cocked his weapon

"a power ally or a deadly enemy" Stevenson said solemnly

"yer cause that's not cryptic" Dean swung the door which creaked loudly, he and Daniel stepped inside first closely followed by the ladies and Stevenson, it was dark inside, occasionally being illuminated by the lightning storm outside. Dean moved further into the room watching the shadows for any sign of movement, even Daniel was wary of the little creaks that came from the darkness, the room was suddenly illuminated with lights as a scream echoed around them, in front of them up on a balcony stood Selene a hand wrapped around her throat as a man stood behind her, his face concealed by shadows, in a flash Dean had his revolver pointed at the stranger

"can I help you?" the man asked calmly as if it was just a normal conversation, when no one answered he added sarcastically "you do speak English"

Stevenson stepped forwards into the centre of the large room hands raised in a calming way

"Mr Cenhelm, lets not do anything rash, we are just here to talk" this made the man laugh

"talk? The Order never just wants to talk, do you think you can kill me with a gun Stevenson?" he yelled in a British accent

"no one is here to kill you, Mr Crews please put down your weapon" asked Stevenson calmly

Dean kept his weapon trained the stranger his instinct to protect Selene at all costs

"do as he says" the man tightened his grip, closing his hand around Selene's throat "it would be a pity to ruin such a pretty neck"

A tear escaped Selene's lashes as she struggled to breathe

"DEAN!"

Dean's eyes flickered to Stevenson's then back to the stranger, slowly he lowered his revolver, holstering it

"right, Mr Cenhelm, we just want to talk, the Order has what you want, the item you have been searching for all these years"

Then before anyone could react the man was down from the balcony, pushing Stevenson forcefully against the bookshelf

"WHERE IS IT?" he demanded "WHERE STEVENSON?" he started rummaging through Stevenson's jacket until his hand came across a folded photograph, he looked at it before calmly folding it away

"where is it?" he asked quietly, Stevenson straightened his suit and smoothed his hair

"the Order has it, we will give it to you and your freedom in exchange for your services"

"my services?" the man turned squaring up to Stevenson

"we need your unique abilities to aid this team in stopping a threat to the human world"

The man ran a hand through his dark hair then turned looking at the others in the room

"how do I know I can trust you and the Order?"

Stevenson leaned in so only the stranger could hear him "you don't, but if you want your item, you will help us"

The man though for a moment before finally agreeing

"then the team is set" stated Stevenson "ladies and gentlemen this is Mikael Cenhelm"

"what's he here for?" dean asked defensively "we already have a detective, a scientific, a bodyguard, driver and a psychic"

Mikael turned to Dean and smiled, revealing two pointed fangs

"I'm a vampire" he answered.


	3. Chapter 3

So there they were standing in the middle of the abandoned house stood round a large table, an alcoholic ex cop, a scientist who was almost kidnapped, a Australian yowie, Spanish psychic and a British vampire. None of them really knowing nor trusting the others standing around them, the Order had something every single one of them wanted, whether freedom or a mysterious item.

"The man behind all of this is a Dr Frederick Deemings" Stevenson passed files to all of them "Our current intel is that he is in Russia, in the public's eye he is a scientist looking for a cure for Parkinson's disease, of course that's just a front for what he is actually doing… creating an army"

Selene filtered through the medical jargon while the others skipped over it

"Do we know what he is using to create these… creatures?" Selene questioned

Stevenson shook his head "Nothing the Order has ever seen before"

"We have the jet fuelled for Moscow, Russia the Order has a safe house there with medical facilities and certain food supplies" he directed a look at Mikael and everyone understood "Once landed at the airport you will directed to a rental car and an Order contact who will get you anything you need including directions to the safe house"

"Is this all the information you have on this guy? It's pretty thin" dean said flipping through the file not finding much in the personal file.

"He has kept his personal life well hidden, our last agent who tried to get close to him didn't comeback" Stevenson bowed his head slightly

Mikael leaned forward on the table dropping the file on the old wood

"And why are you not coming with us Stevenson? Too dangerous for you?" he asked coldly

Stevenson answered simply "I have other duties to attend for the Order"

"Of course" Mikael replied, obviously knowing more about the Order then the others.

Stevenson had wished them luck and driven them to the airport, he had slipped Mistress Ravi a little silver stake just incase their vampiric friend got a little antsy. Selene felt nervous with Daniel in the back of the private jet, but now with a vampire who had had his hand around her throat not two hours ago sitting two seats back from her, her palms were sweaty, she tried not to glance back for fear he would catch her looking. It was a long flight and she worried somebody would get thirsty and she knew she was the easiest target. Just at that moment Dean sat next to her yet another drink in his hand,

"Here" he leant down pulling something from his ankle, he placed a small revolver in her hand "Point and pull the trigger" he muttered "But don't point it at anything you don't wanna shoot, just in case"

Selene could smell the alcohol on his breath and wondered how the hell he was still able to carry a live weapon. She tucked the gun into her jacket pocket

"Thank you"

Little to everyones knowledge in the dark corner at the back of the plane Mikael had his eyes closed but his ears picked up everything, the heavy breathing of the yowie, the footsteps of the ex cop as he sat next the Doctor, her heartbeat telling him she was nervous in this confided space with a vampire, he even heard the ice in cops whiskey glass clinking, the metal of the gun he passed against the ring the doctor wore on the right hand. He could hear everything.

It was the early hours of the morning when they landed in Moscow, there was a chill in the air as they crossed the airport to the cars that awaited them, a man dressed in all black.

"Get in car please" he was Russian and had no emotion to his face, it was a spacious in the enormous 4x4 but still one had to sit in the seat beside Mikael who remained silent, Rhonda decided she would survive, whatever the Order had he wanted bad enough to help them with Deemings. After a while she sensed eyes on her, she turned to see Mikael's Emerald green eyes watching her, he leaned closer inhaling her scent

"You have the gift" he murmured "You're a seer"

"And you" she whispered "Are far older then you appear"

This made the vampire smile, he took her appearance in once more before leaning back in his seat

"This is going to be interesting" he muttered as he closed his eyes and waited out the rest of the journey.

The safe house wasn't much of a house more an apartment building, it turns out they had all four levels to themselves, Selene's jaw almost dropped at the top floor being nothing but scientific machines and a living space for her, there was a safe room full of weapons, a holding cell and a private fridge in a room with metal shutters on the window, it was obvious to everyone whos room that was. the driver gave Dean a number and left without a word.

"Well he was chatty" muttered Dean as he pulled his flask from the pocket of his jacket

Selene stood awkwardly in the corner of the room "What now?" she asked

"We get to work, we have to find a way to infiltrate Deemings life and find out where he is making his private army and then stop him" Dean stated picking up the file on the table in front of him

Mikael snorted "Oh, is that all" and he disappeared upstairs

"THAKS FOR THE HELP" Dean called after him he turned back to the others he looked up at Daniel, he doubted the yowie had even seen a computer before

"Daniel why don't you and Rhonda go scope out Deemings place" then he added "Try and keep a low profile" he grabbed a camera and handed to Rhonda "We need photos of all ways in and out and patrol shifts, numbers if you can get them"

Rhonda nodded and she moved to the door that lead to the garage which was stocked with a couple of cars and three motorcycles, Daniel took one final look around the room and followed the small Spanish woman through the door having to duck so he didn't hit his head.

"And what will we be doing?" Selene asked

"We" Dean started looking at the pretty brunette "We go online and find everything about this guys life"

"Everything?"

"Everything" confirmed Dean

The hours ticked by and Selene was getting eye strain staring at her laptop, Dean was having next to no luck finding anything before 10 years ago, it was like he just popped out of nowhere. He pushed himself away from the desk and looked at the wall where they had pinned all the information they had on him, it wasn't much, mainly what he had done in the publics eye. Hardly anything from his personal life, he turned to Selene

"Anything?" he asked

She shook her head, she removed her reading glasses and rubbed her eyes, she hadn't slept in a long time and it was beginning to show.

At that moment the door to the garage swung open, Dean instantly had his weapon pointed at the figures that entered

"Stop being so dramatic Dean" scolded Rhonda, Selene tried to hide a smile as Dean lowered his revolver

"What you'd get?" Dean asked holstering his gun, he stepped forward taking the camera from Rhonda and uploading the content onto the computer, flipping through the images, they were all pretty useless but gave them numbers of Deemings security

"We counted atleast 20 men and four doors in" Rhonda took a seat and started to twist one of her blades between her fingers.

"Well actual Deemings's security team consists of 25 ex KGB" everyone turned to see Mikael lent against the wall he hair wet from the rain "There are four door ways into his place and one tunnel in, they work in 5 hour shifts and live on the grounds, he also has 2 guards with him at all times"

Everyone gawked at the vampire, Dean wasn't even aware he had left

"Anything else?" he asked sarcastically

Mikael clicked his fingers pretending he had forgotten "Oh yer, he is hosting a charity ball next Tuesday, heres the list of the invited" he threw a folder in front of Dean "I would suggest finding someone who Deemings have never met, but of course you already knew that" he gestured to Dean, smiling cockily.

"How'd you get this?" Dean asked trying not to punch the annoying vampire in the face

Mikael pushed himself off the wall "I have my ways" then he winked at Selene and once again left the room.

Dean hated to admit but the intel Mikael had retrieved was pretty good, Selene and Rhonda had both gone to have a power nap while Dean slaved away looking up each and every name on that list of which there were over 200. He was on the 45 when he heard heavy footsteps behind him

"Any luck" a deep Australian accent growled, Daniel sat on the chair opposite his animalistic features illuminated by the monitor in front of him

"Nothing solid yet, Deeming has met most of these people at other events" Dean replied taking the flask and swigging the liquid in it. He continued tapping away at the keyboard while Daniel grabbed up the file Mikael had brought in and read the report on Deemings's security.


	4. Chapter 4

Selene had woken up a little while ago feeling refreshed, she was used to having minimal sleep and then focusing on work. Her mind was buzzing, not only with the whole Deemings situation but now she was on a team with a Yowie and a real life vampire, both medical mysteries, mysteries she wanted to solve. Growing up she had read Bram Stoker's Dracula among other books about vampires but she had never dreamed they were real, how was the dead able to reanimate, was their diet strictly blood and what abilities did they possess?

"In deep thought there Doctor?"

She jumped, whirling around to come face to face with the vampire in question, he was dressed in dark jeans and a black jacket, his emerald eyes glowing in the little light. It suddenly hit Selene that he was blocking the only way in and out of her lab

"Mr Cenhelm, what can I do for you?" her voice trembled a little, she tried to ignore it but to Mikael it was crystal clear, he smiled at her

"Do I make you nervous Doctor?" he moved into the room, his movements were so fluid, Selene shook her head

"No need to be shy Doctor, it's ok to be nervous, I make people nervous" he smiled making a point at showing his fangs "I don't know what it is about me, any ideas"

Selene hadn't even noticed how close Mikael had gotten until he had leant onto her desk, their faces inches apart, she swallowed and moved back in her chair

"I wouldn't say nervous, more curious" at his smirk she added "Scientifically of course"

Mikael stood straight "Of course" he bowed his head to her and left the room, her racing heart echoing in his ears, defiantly curious.

"I think I got something" Rhonda called, she clicked a couple more times as the others gathered round her monitor, everyone apart from Mikael who had a bottle in his hand full of deep red liquid, no need to guess what was in there.

"This man, Pr Dimitri Romanoff he is a Russian microbiologist, he is pretty much unknown to the public, he lives here in Moscow" she quickly read the wiki entry, there was no pictures. Dean sped over to his own computer typing in the name to the Russian police database

"No priors, no photos, just his title and address" he turned back to the others "We have our in"

"So what do we do with this Romanoff?" grumbled Daniel as he took a huge bite out of the almost raw steak he held in his hand, he was hoping he could finally do something that didn't involve him sitting in a chair watching the others work, not that he minded the easy route to his freedom.

"We go to his home, nicely ask him for the invitation" Dean began

"And when that fails" interjected Mikael

Dean ignored him and continue "If he refuses we lock him up in his house find the invitation ourselves and infiltrate the charity ball" he hit a button on the keyboard and the printer whirled to life as directions to Romanoff's place printed out.

"Lets move out, take two cars"

The rain pounded down as they watched the house, the lights up stairs were on

"He live alone?" asked Daniel his eyes fixed on the window

Dean nodded "Well unless he's getting lucky" he chuckled to himself, a sudden face at the car window made him and Selene jump, Mikael stood there drenched, Dean rolled down the window

"Wheres Rhonda?" he asked looking around for the other car, his hand going for his gun "If you have harmed her in any way"

"Easy there Crews" he smiled raising his hands innocently "She is parked round back, Romanoff is alone… no other heartbeats in there" he glanced across at Selene "Maybe the Doctor should stay in the car"

Selene began to protest but Dean stopped her "Just to be safe, file says he has a weapons permit, watch the front until I call you"

Selene didn't like to stay in the car, but as the three men looked at her, with that sexist men should protect the women mumbo jumbo, she accepted the terms and returned to looking out the car window.

The guys moved up to the front porch, Dean looked at the surroundings it was early but still anyone could be watching, he couldn't see anything. He then inspected the door, he gave it a slight push, something clicked on the other side, deadbolt.

"Deadbolt gonna need a battering ram" he whispered

Daniel chuckled deeply, he smiled down at the ex cop, he then proceeded to stretch out his muscular arms, clicking his neck

"Stand back" he pushed Dean backwards slightly and looked at the door, he heaved his foot up and smashed it into the door. The impact was louder than Dean had wanted but it got the job done, the door swung open and the men rushed in each taking a different route finding the Professor before he could call the police. Dean took the ground floor as Mikael had already disappeared up the stairs and Daniel had bolted through the first door he encountered. Dean swept room by room, the ground floor was clear and he began making his way to the stairs when there was a crash from the floor above. A body came tumbling down the stairs and rolled to his feet

"Found him"

Dean glanced up to see Mikael sitting on the steps above, smiling down at the bundle on the floor, Dean knelt down checking the pulse instantly, Romanoff was alive, unconscious but alive. Dean whirled around to face the vampire

"What the hell were you thinking" he yelled "We're not killing him, do you understand bloodsucker"

In a flash Mikael was standing face to face with Dean his eyes aglow

"Be careful Crews, one day you might slip and no one would know"

"Is that a threat?" Dean countered, grip tightening on his revolver the two squaring off

"Is there a problem?" Rhonda and Selene stood in the doorway watching the stand off over a body, Dean turned away from Mikael

"DANIEL!" he called, the yowie appeared in the hallway "Help me get Romanoff in the basement, the rest of you start looking for invite" then he added under his breath "Try not to kill anyone"

"Well he's tied up in the basement" announced Dean as he passed the office room, Selene was going through files on the ornate desk, studying each one before dumping it , her frustration growing the longer she couldn't find anything useful, she came to the last document slamming it down when she realised it was useless, she leant on the desk closing her eyes trying to think she had checked the whole office and nothing. She felt like she was missing something, after a moment she exhaled opening her eyes and found Mikael looking back at her, she jumped backwards stunned by his sudden appearance, he remained still leaning against a bookcase just watching her

"Having trouble Doctor?" he asked his British accent flowing on each word

"I wish you would stop doing that"

"Doing what" he smirked

Selene rolled her eyes "Never mind"

And like that he was leaning on the desk their faces inches apart

"Sit down" he whispered

"Excuse me?" Selene exclaimed taken off guard by his words and proximity

"Sit down Doctor" then he added "Please" when she hesitated he sped behind her pushing the chair into her legs forcing her to fall on the chair into a seated position

"What are you doing?" she was suddenly nervous

"Relax Doctor" his mouth was close to her ear, she felt his breath rustle her hair, against her willshe felt her heart beat faster,

Mikael smiled slightly hearing the flutter he lowered himself down to her eye level

"In the late 1800's there was a craze within high society to have desks custom made with hidden compartments" Selene watched him curiosly as he ran his hands along the dark wood "They were quite expensive, I had one in London, there was a hidden latch which released a small door" he paused for a moment, then there was a small click and the desk top popped open in front of them, Selene reached out and lifted it open revealing a stack of documents and some expensive looking watches, Selene smiled amazed by what she saw she looked at Mikael his face was still but his eyes were filled with amusement, a voice broke their gaze bringing Selene back to her reality

"Find anything? Daniel is getting impatient" Rhonda entered the room, freezing when she saw them, she quickly recomposed herself

"What is that?"

Selene looked down in front of her, bringing her mind back to work mentally scolding herself for being distracted, she translated the Russian on the letter

"Dear Pr J Romanoff, you are formally invited to Mr Frederick Deemings's charity Ball for the advancement of science, 10:00pm at Deemings's country estate Tuesday 15th November" she stood grasping the letter "this is it" she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

The team gathered round the dining table downstairs, Dean had gotten Selene to translate the invite three times already making sure that she had every word correctly

"I know how to read Russian Dean" Selene snapped getting inpatient with him, Dean nodded his head formulating a plan, after a moment he looked up at the group

"Myself and Dr Ford will enter as Pr Romanoff and his plus one, we will blend, gather information, get out"he pointed to the map of the area "Daniel and Rhonda have the car here on the side street, just incase something does't go our way, Mikael I want you on the rooftop"

"Can you dance?" Mikael interjected, everyone looking at him

"What?" Dean asked confused

"Can you waltz? Do you have any idea what Romanoff is a Professor of?" questioned Mikael, he was serious "Can you even speak Russian? Vy zhalakya smertnyy?"

"Mikael" warned Selene knowing exactly what Mikael had said

Dean raised his hand "No he is right as much as I hate to admit" he looked at the Vampire trying to hide his contempt "Mikael and Selene will go in, I will drive them in, Daniel take the rooftop"

Mikael watched as Dean left the room followed by Daniel and Rhonda, Selene turned to him

"Why do you push him?" she asked harshly

"He does not trust me"

"So give him a reason to" she retorted

Mikael slowly walked around the table stopping in front of her

"why do you care Doctor?" he watched her deep blue eyes, she blinked, she took a deep breath and walked away, as she left Mikael could hear her heart rate increase, the sound made his throat ache, he swallowed trying to ignore it, he reached inside his pocket and removed a small metal vial, opening it he drank the thick red liquid inside, feeling the ache dull slightly.

The air was cold against his skin, but it didn't bother him, the cold hadn't bothered him for over 1000 years. The sun would be up in a few hours which meant he would have to be in the dark room soon, he missed the sunlight, he couldn't remember how it warmed his skin. That was the problem with being a vampire, sunlight burns and hurts like a bitch, he was condemned to the night and to the shadows. A string of curse words brought him out of his memories, his superior hearing picking up Selene's obvious frustration, he checked his watch it was 1:30am, she had been working all night trying to figure out what chemicals Deemings was using to crate these monsters from just the information the Order had provided, she wasn't having much luck. Something clicked in Mikael's brain and he leapt from the building onto the street below.

Selene exhaled exhaustedly pushing herself away from her lab desk, she ran her hands over her hair and down the back of her neck, she felt nervous about the charity ball, she was a scientist, she didn't know anything about undercover work, sure she could speak Russian and do the accent but could she lie? Spend an entire evening with strangers and a psychopathic man hell bent on building an army.

Everyone else had gone to sleep, she couldn't sit here any longer, she looked at the clock, 2:15am, she made her way to her private room where she had been sleeping, when she opened the door something was different, the window was open slightly, she walked over closing it tight, when she turned something caught her eye, a box lay on her large bed. Cautiously she approached it, it was large and flat, no markings or notes, she thought about calling someone, a mysterious box turns up out of thin air, after another moment she exhaled

"Screw it" she threw caution to the wind and knocked the lid, she gasped at what was inside, reaching her hand out her fingers touching the smooth flawless material, it was a deep blue, holding it high so the length of it hit the floor, she gasped it was beautiful, it had subtle jewel work around the bust and straps, she glanced down into the box at the bottom was a matching pair of heels she felt a goofy smile spread across her lips. Her mind wondered who had done this, she had been in her lab all evening, no one had entered, she looked up at the window, then she knew and it made her smile grow and her heart flutter.

The next morning Dean sat down next to Selene as he tucked into his hearty breakfast of eggs and toast, this evening was the charity ball and by the look of Selene she hadn't gotten much sleep, he wanted to go in there with her to make sure she was safe, but he couldn't speak the language

"How ya feeling?" he asked taking another bite

Selene looked up, she hadn't even noticed his presence at the table, she smiled weakly

"Yer why wouldn't I be" she laughed softly but her laugh was cold

"You don't have to pretend with me Selene" Dean shifted in his seat closer to the doctor "My first undercover assignment I was terrified, but the difference was I was alone, you got me and the team" he placed a hand over hers to stop her fiddling with a napkin "Nothing will happen" his thumb stroked her knuckle, Selene looked down at their hands together, it was nice, the contact, comforting. She looked back up at Dean who was watching her

"Thank you Dean" then she stood leaving the room, Dean watched her leave smiling to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikael stood in front of the mirror fixing his waistcoat, it was a deep grey, he turned picking his tie from the bed, it was the same colour as Selene's dress. It had been a long time since he had to dress up for anything, he flashed back to 1786 Paris, he stood in the middle of a crowded ballroom French aristocrats and royalty surrounded him men in tails and the ladies in ostentatious ballgowns of all colours and shapes. White powdered faces and tall wigs, Mikael didn't understand this century's fashion or it's need for flamboyancy, he stuck to the sides by the windows, the moon was high in the sky and the starts glittered like diamonds.

"bonsoir monsieur" a high voice came from behind him, he turned to see a young blonde with her hair pulled high

"bonsoir Madame Antoinette" he replied bowing slightly, he didn't feel like talking, it had been almost 20 hours since he last fed and the itch was growing at the back of his throat, across the room he caught the eye of a young serving wench, she averted her gaze knowing she could not look a noble man in the eyes. Mikael turned to the young Antoinette bid her a pleasant evening and made his way after the wench. He went through the servants door and followed her scent, he rounded a corner finding her, she was busying herself with champagne flutes, he came to stand behind her

"bonsoir"

She jumped spinning around startled, her heart was racing, she tried to speak but Mikael pushed a finger to her soft warm lips silencing her, her cheeks went scarlet as she was confronted with a handsome nobleman. He moved her so she was up against the wall, his body pressed to hers. He moved his head back smiling to himself, then plunged his fangs into the soft skin of poor girl who screamed as he started to drain her blood.

Mikael blinked coming back to the present when Dean called out for the group to get ready to move.

Dean pulled the limo up infront of the grand manor, lights shone from inside while security in suits scanned and searched the invited guests before allowing them to pass

"you ready?" Dean kept his eyes front dressed in a drivers suit, Mikael looked to Selene who nodded but he saw her hands shake slightly.

"we're ready, Dean open the door" ordered Mikael, once Dean had exited the car he turned back to her admiring the dress he chose "everything will be okay, i'm here"

She looked up at him, saw he meant it, she smiled and composed herself, Dean pulled open the car door as a cool breeze swept through, Selene watched as Mikael fluidly rose from the car, adjusting her jacket, he extended a hand towards her his green eyes soft and inviting, she reached out taking it feeling his warm skin beneath hers, she stepped out of the car standing straight, linking hr arm in his, they made their way up to the security check point

"priglasheniye pozhaluysta"

A huge bouncer held out his hand expectedly waiting for the invitation, Mikael instantly pulled it from his pocket and handed it over, after a moment the man opened the gate

"naslazhdat'sya partiya Pr Romanoff"

Mikael nodded curtly and led Selene through the huge double doors which led into a grand lobby with identical marble staircases which went above another set of double doors, inside music flowed out along with voices, they could see figures moving inside and when they entered Selene's jaw almost dropped, it was like entering a Jane Austen novel, everyone dressed elegantly, some dancing, some talking whilst some drank champagne, along the vast walls were regal paintings that looked very old

"you're catching flies" whispered Mikael smugly

Selene shot him a look which only made him smile more

"professor Romanoff I presume" greeted a british man, turning Selene almost gasped and Mikael tensed, they were face to face with Deemings, He was taller than Selene had imagined. Smoothly Mikael held out his hand shaking Deemings forcing a smile and in a perfect Russian accent said

"Mr Deemings, thank you so much for the invitation"

"your English is very good Professor" replied Deemings then he turned his cold gaze to Selene, she tried not to squirm, keeping her eyes fixed to his

"this is my assistant Natasha" Mikael placed a hand over hers, Selene held onto it feeling stronger through the contact, Deemings took her other hand and kissed it

"a pleasure Natasha"

She wanted to cringe and pull away but she smiled and bowed slightly

"please enjoy your evening" and with that Deemings left returning to his other guests

Selene exhaled and shuddered Mikael looked down at her, he saw how uncomfortable she was

"are you going to be able to handle this Doctor?" Mikael challenged, knowing how she would snap back after being challenged Selene gave him a stern clinical look, now focused

"of course" she snapped, annoyed at how he questioned her, she was about to drop her arm from around his, but Mikael held it in place and took a step closer, their bodies almost touching, Selene wanted to step back but her legs refused to move

"do not break character, do not leave my side, we cannot trust anyone here" Mikael whispered eyes fixed with hers, Selene paused and watched Mikael's expression, She realised that he was actually concerned, she didn't know what to say so she just nodded.

They mingled through the party for the next two hours, the evening testing Selene's Russian, but she maintained her cover, she felt confident with Mikael by her side, she watched as he interacted with total strangers who spoke about science and biology, she was amazed with his knowledge, she almost felt normal almost forgetting that he was a vampire and they were at a party for a deranged killer.

"whats wrong?" she looked up to see Mikael's green eyes glowing, his face like stone, emotionless

"I'm fine" she replied, looking away from him to the spinning forms on the dance floor, she loved to dance, she stopped when she was younger, when she started science her dancing faded away. Before she knew it Mikael was leading her onto the dance floor

"what are you doing?" she asked trying to stop, but it was useless against his strong arms, he turned coming to a halt in front of her

"I cannot talk and hear Deemings conversation at the same time" he held out his hand, waiting for Selene to take it. Slowly she placed hers into his, Mikael then took a step forwards closing the gap between them, his other hand moving to the small of her back, his skin was warm, as soon as her hand touched his shoulder they were off, gliding across the floor, twirling around. His broad frame beneath her fingers, Mikael lead her around the floor with grace and ease, he tried to locate Deemings, but all he could hear was Selene's heart racing, feel her pulse under his touch, he tried to ignore it, tried to focus, tried to ignore the hunger in his chest, the burning in his throat, he looked down to see Selene's cheeks flushed, she avoided gaze. The song came to and end, he released her back, letting her spin, then caught her, she leant back into his arm, they paused there for a moment, then he drew her upright, there was a huge grin on her face, it made her already beautiful face light up, Mikael watched he had forgotten what it was like to enjoy the little things, once you've lived for over a century, you lose the ability to see the bigger picture.

"Pr Romanoff" Deeming was standing right beside them, and neither of them had realised, Mikael snapped back into character

"yes, Mr Deemings" Mikael replied with a smile

"I was wondering if I could have a private word" he gestured away from the dance floor. Mikael turned back to Selene, squeezing her hand

"Natasha why don't you take a seat, I shall join you in a moment" then without warning he leaned forward and kissed Selene's cheek, his breath ran against her soft skin, Selene's eyes closed for a moment as she was taken by surprise, she could smell his cologne , his lips gentle on her cheek. Then they were walking away, she watched him weave through the crowed with Deemings, her fingers went up to her cheek touching where Mikael had kissed her, blinking she brought herself back to reality, it was a show, it was his character.

Mikael and Deemings passed through to a corner away from the music and other guests

"so Pr Romanoff, I feel though we have met before"

Mikael stayed quiet, shaking his head slowly

"I do not believe so" he replied, Deemings folded his arm and tilted his head

"that's strange I am sure of it"

Mikael did not trust his tone

"ever been to England Pr Romanoff" Deemings eyes wer on him, watching, calculating, Mikael forced a small smile

"I have visited Britain a couple of times during my career"

Something changed in Deemings eyes, Mikael felt like he was on the back foot, he did not like it

"my favourite place in England is Whitechapel in London, beautiful architecture especially Henriques Street, do you know it" Deemings smiled, Mikael went cold, he knew that place only to well, Deemings did not break eye contact, he knew, Deemings knew, how?

Mikael took a step back, so he wouldn't tear out Deemings throat

"I will be sure to visit next time I am in Britain, if that is all I should return to Natasha" it took everything to keep his voice level, even more to bow and walk away, his mind running, how did Deemings know? No one knew, no one could know.

Everything around him became very loud, he could hear everything, every conversation, every footfall, every heartbeat, he needed to focus, it took him seconds to locate Selene, she was sitting alone at a table on the other side of the room sipping from a glass, he steadied his pace trying to look calm. He leant down to Selene's ear, she jumped, unaware of his presence , her sences felt dulled and she wondered how much alcohol was in her drink

"Dance with me" he whispered taking her hand before she had time to react, dragging her onto the dance floor, she almost stumbled until she flet his arms around her, pulling her close, so close until their bodies touched his hand moved to the small off her back supporting her. They both felt her breathing increase, both trying to ignore it, she felt his cheek against her hair, she flet comforted, safe in his hold, her light headedness fading

"we need to leave now" he breath in her hair "we are in danger"

And like that Selene became vigilant, she became aware of everything, everyone was a potential threat, Mikael felt her unease, she was sweating slightly, her eyes darting around the room

"I will protect you Selene" Mikael promised, making her focus on him "Lets go"

They linked arms and began to make their way towards the main door, Mikael directed them so it would not be obvious that they were leaving, Selene's grip tightened with every step they took. Her head felt ligt her fingers numb, she kept her eyes forward, they were close to the door, he wanted to run, to take her and go, but he couldn't, he subtly searched the room for Deemings, he found him standing by the large fireplace, eyes on them, their eyes locked, Deemings smiled and raised his glass to them, the man next to him moved, touching his ear, lips moving. Earwig.

The cool air hit them hard, Mikael removed his jacket and placed it on Selene's shoulders, he could hear footsteps behind them, three maybe four pursuers, Selene stumbled slightly, Mikael began to wonder how much she had had to drink, but the footfalls had quickened. They turned onto the street where Dean was parked, the followers were starting to run

"keep going as sson as you reach the car go, do not wait for me" Mikael pushed Selene ahead of him and turned to fight whoever

"what about you?" Selene stopped

"go Selene" he could see the shadows moving, he glanced back at the Doctor "NOW!"

His fangs glemed and his eyes grew dark and hungry, her blood ran cold, she had never seen him like that, she spun and hurried to the car leaping inside

"go!" she yelled, without hesitation Dean floored it, screeching around the corner, Mikael watched the lights disappear and turned back to the figures they were dressed all in black and all had gleaming handguns with silencers, this was going to hurt… alot

"gentlemen" he smiled raising his hands "it's late"

They opened fire.

Selene rolled in the back of the limo, her mind was becoming hazy, Dean eyed her in the rear view mirror

"you okay?" he called over the sound of the engine, she didn't look good, Selene tried to clear her head

"I'm fine, too much to drink" she raised her hand squinting at her fingers, they felt numb

Dean flicked open his phone and hit dial

"Rhonda, get back to the safe house, Selene and Mikael were compromised at the ball, I have Selene" then he hung up and continued driving


	7. Chapter 7

They pulled into the garage half hour later after Dean made sure that they were not being followed, he parked and turned back to look at Selene she barley had her eyes open and was slightly slumped in her seat. He leapt out of the car and circled round to the rear door yanking it open

"hey, hey you are not alright" he leant in and took hold of her arm "c'mon Doc" he pulled her out of the car, Selene tried to push him away, trying to regain her balance

"I'm fine, the champagne just went to my head" she tottered in her heels for a moment before deciding they weren't helping and removed them, she swayed slightly but continued to her lab. Dean watched her go wondering if she was going to fall or not, his eyes dropping to how her dress had hitched up her legs slightly, revealing the pale skin if her thigh, he averted his gaze and followed her out of the garage, he watched as she moved upstairs

"Dean what happened?" Rhonda and Daniel came round the corner

"I have no idea" he ran a hand through his short hair

The front door crashed open, Dean spun, gun aimed at the threshold, finger on the trigger, Daniel was close behind him. A figure entered, covered in blood dripping on the floor, his face was smeared with blood, his eyes dark. Mikael straightened, but kept his arm close to his chest.

"where's the Doctor?" his voice was rough, the pristine suit he was wearing earlier now ripped and stained with blood, Dean studied his bloody mouth and kept his gun aimed

"you hungry Mikael?" he questioned, Mikael kept his stony gaze

"I've had my fill for this evening" he moved his arm to reveal his chest

"I cannot heal with them in" then he made his way up the stairs to find Selene

Mikael entered the makeshift lab expecting to see her busying away at her microscope, but the room was empty, the jacket he gave her on the floor, a cold breeze hit Mikael turning he saw the balcony door ajar, the rain making a puddle on the floor, stepping outside he saw her, still in her dress, drenched. Mikael looked up at the storm clouds then back at Selene, she didn't look up as he approached

"doctor?" he said over the rain, she didn't respond

"Selene?" he took a step closer

"I can't feel" she whispered, confused Mikael asked

"I do not understand"

"I can't feel anything Mikael" It was hard to know whether she was crying or the rain "I can't feel the rain or the cold, I can't feel my legs" her voice cracked, Mikael listened closely, something wasn't right

"your heart is too slow" Mikael stepped forward taking her hand, it was ice cold

"Mikael" and she fainted, falling against Mikael, he scooped her up rushing her back inside the warmth, ignoring the strain in his chest

"RHONDA!" he called out, placing Selene onto her sofa, he pushed her damp hair out of her face, fingers tracing her skin, she was ice cold, he called out again frustration fueling him. He didn't even turn when footsteps pounded behind him

"she passed out, said she couldn't feel anything" he stated ignoring Deans voice of anger, Rhonda knelt next to him taking Selene's hand in hers, fingers on her wrist, her eyes closed in concentration. Dean's hand came down on Mikael's shoulder, pulling him back, only due to his quick reaction was Mikael able to end on his feet, spinning to confront Dean

"DO NOT TOUCH ME AGAIN" Mikael warned, furious Dean pulled him away Dean squared up not afraid of the vampire

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER HER" Dean pushed Mikael "THIS IS ON YOU" he pointed to Selene's unconscious body. Mikael could feel his fangs ache the need to push back harder, but he was right

"Dean, your not helping, leave" Rhonda stated while examining Selene, Dean was taken aback

"excuse me? I'm not the one who didn't look after Selene" he argued

Rhonda tuned, her eyes darker than usual

"I need to know what happened, you were not there, you are in the way" when he just looked away she added "go Dean"

Furious Dean took one look at all of them, eyes finally landing on Mikael

"if she dies, that's on you bloodsucker" he stalked out muttering under his breath of how he would love to drive a stake through Mikael's heart.

Rhonda looked now to Mikael for answers but he was as still as stone,

"Mikael?" she repeated, grabbing his attention his fangs were elongated, eyes dark

"Mikael" her voice calm "tell me everything"

Mikael ran through all that he remembered, skipping over the details of his conversation with Deemings

"and she was drinking when you regrouped?" she asked watching as Selene's sweaty face paled, Mikael nodded solemly

"was she poisoned?" Mikael's eyes fixed to Selene "Rhonda please" his voice sounded pained

"yes, but…" she started

"what?" he insisted

She sighed "I have no idea what, without knowing" she was interrupted by a chair crashing into the opposite wall, it splintered into pieces, Mikael then proceeded to crack the metal table with his fist. Rhonda stepped forwards into the path of destruction

"MIKAEL!" she called "this is not helping"

"this is my fault, I should have been with her" he raged raking his hands through his hair, smearing blood further across his face "she was my responsibility" he whispered

"you couldn't have known, none of us could" Rhonda placed a hand on his shoulder "theres nothing I can do"

Mikael stared down at his hands, covered in blood, both his victims and his own, he paused, his blood

"Mikael?" Rhonda saw something in his face click, he knew something. In a flash Rhonda was paused from the lab, door crashing shut, she could hear something being forced in front of it

"MIKAEL!" she banged on the door "MIKAEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she called out, the last thing she saw was dried blood on his hands, his eyes dark, she pounded on the door "MIKAEL OPEN THE DOOR"


	8. Chapter 8

Mikael stood in front of Selene's unmoving form, he knew what he could do, it was risky

"Selene?" he breathed stepping forward, listening to her slowing heart he knelt in front of her ignoring the voices coming from the other side of the door

"Selene this is my fault, i'm going to fix this" he exhaled "but it is going to be uncomfortable to say the least" he gently placed his hands on her cheeks, she was pale and icy cold "I'm sorry" he whispered, he moved her so he sat behind her resting her head on his lap, taking a deep breath he opened his mouth letting his fangs lengthen, then he brought his fangs to his own wrist, breaking the skin allowing the blood to flow, he hesitated just for a moment before pushing his skin to her lips. He waited for what seemed like an eternity, suddenly her eyes flew open and back arched, Mikael grabbed her wrists keeping her as he could, the door came crashing off it's hinges and Daniel and Dean bundled in closely followed by Rhonda, all three of them froze as Selene screamed out.

All Dean saw was the blood that covered them both

"you sick undead bastard" Dean drew his weapon and fired a shot at Mikael's head, only due to his inhuman speed and Rhonda pushing his aim, was he able to dodge the projectile, he was on his feet disarming Dean in seconds, the revolver clattered to the floor, Daniel's hands were on him instantly launching Mikael across the room, he smashed into the shelved wall, the glass vials shattering on his impact, embedding shards in his back.

Rhonda was beside Selene's convulsing body, hand on her forhead

"Selene can you hear me?" her voice soft and calm unlike the three man, Mikael stood shaking off the loose shards from his shirt

"you sick freak" Dean yelled stalking towards him only being held back by the yowie's strong hands

"you would turn her into a soulless bloodsucker like you" he spat, pushing against Daniel's hold, Mikael's eyes went stone cold, fists balling through gritted teeth he spoke

"I would never" he started walking forwards "I gave her my blood in the hopes it could heal her, she was poisoned Dean, you missed it as much as me, she was with you for the past hour" Mikael raged "she was already acting strangly when I left her with you, so why don't you tell me how you missed it, you the great American detective" by the end Mikael was shouting, his eyes dark and fangs lengthened, the two men stared at each other

Another scream brought them out of their pissing match, Selene's arm flew out wildly, connecting with the side of Rhonda's face, Dean rushed forwards, but Mikael was alreay by her side holding her still in his iron grip.

Rhonda composed herself and returned to Selene's side, grabbing a cloth she dabbed at her sweaty brow

"what's happening to her Mikael?" Rhonda was till managing to remain calm, Mikael never took her eyes off Selene

"my blood is trying to expel whatever poison she ingested" he paused

"what is it?" Rhonda noticed his hesitation

"it may have some side effects"

"what kind of side effects?" she asked

"it's uncertain at the moment, she is certainly going to be in pain until the poison leaves her body, after that I cannot be sure" another spasm rocked though Selene's "she may have characteristics of a vampire and our behaviour, but not the thirst of course" he added quickly still watching Selene's shivering form. Suddenly blue eyes flashed open, her mouth inhaling as much as she could, her eyes found Mikael's green ones filled with concern, her whole body felt like it was on fire, tears escaped her eyes

"wh-what is happening?" she whimpered her voice cracking

"it's going to be okay, you are going to be fine"

Her eyes became unfocused as her jaw clenched, more tears rolled down her cheeks, Rhonda took one of her hands in hers, rubbing circles with her thumb

"why does it hurt?" she squirmed "Mikael?" she called out gripping the material of his blood stained shirt, Mikael said nothing but ran a hand over her chocolate covered hair, he didn't know what to say, it was his fault, Dean was right, he should have never left her side, he was the reason she was in agony.

No one spoke, the one sound was Selene crying, gasping in pain every so often, Selene eventually curled round in Mikael's arms, fingers grasping him so tightly, her head resting on his chest, Mikael wrapped his arms around her feeling the pull in his chest from the three slugs in his chest.

Mikael watched as Selene finally slept, the poison was now out of her body, she just needed rest now, he shifted so he could scoop one of his arms under her legs, she felt cold to his touch, he stood with her still in his arms, and slowly not to disturb her sleep he walked to her bedroom, placing her gently onto the soft pillows he then pulled the thick blanket over her, his fingers lingered on the tops of her arms, she was still in the dress he'd brought her, even as she slept she still looked stunningly beautiful

"Mikael"

He turned suddenly to see Rhonda standing in the lab, he closed Selene's door quietly, he crossed the room to Rhonda, she was fiddling with some surgical instruments

"take off your shirt" she said picking up the scalpel and turning to him, Mikael complied without saying a word, dropping his now ruined shirt onto the floor and took as seat in front of Rhonda's small frame, she placed her fingers on his chest where the first bullet was still embedded, Rhonda took the scalpel firmly in her right hand and applied pressure to the blade as it pierced his skin Mikael inhaled sharply

Rhonda still concentrating on his chest flickered her gaze to his face, he was staring out the window at the storm outside his mind elsewhere

"I know what Smith offered you" his eyes were on her instantly his body tensing slightly

"what I do not understand" she continued "is why, why is it so important to you"

"be careful Rhonda" Mikael whispered "curiosity killed the cat"

Rhonda pulled hard on the tweezers making Mikael swear in some ancient language, the first bullet removed from his ribcage, she dropped the pellet into a metal dishset on the table, it clinking. Rhonda looked back up into Mikael's emerald eyes which were cast in shadows his jaw slightly tensed, Rhonda decided a different approach

"you care about her don't you" she nodded to the closed door "why else would you go through all this trouble"

Mikael shifted as Rhonda attempted to remove the other bullets

"contrary to popular belief Rhonda, I do not find joy in hurting innocent people" she pulled again and grimaced "it was my fault she got hurt, so I fixed it, she is a good person, she does not deserve this" his head turned slightly to the closed door, listening he could hear her now steady heartbeat.

Rhonda stood handing him a cloth, though her eyes watched his chest as the holes in his chest started to close instantly, it was amazing she thought, she turned to the door dumping the sugiacl instruments in the sink

"thank you" Mikael said quietly Rhonda smiled and continued walking down the corridor, Mikael stood dampening the cloth before wiping the mixture of fresh and dried blood from his body, his hand trailing over the scar on his abdomen his mind flashing back to his human life, it still burned brightly in his mind, especially the last night he was human, the night he got that scar

Mikael was so caught up in the memory her didn't notice the door opening behind him nor the brunette who came out of the room still in the blue dress, her eyes found him instantly, they lingered on his pale skin, the strong shoulders, the arch of his back, the muscles in his arms rippling as he moved them, her heart fluttered, she moved closer to him, wanting to touch his body, feel his strength to be in his arms in his warm embrace, she reached out, she was so close her fingertips aching. Mikael spin grasping her wrist in an iron tight hold, his eyes dark when he saw that it was Selene his emerald eyes softened, but he did not release her, she revelled in his touch his skin warm and strong and now she could see his bare chest, the smooth plains of is pale chest in full light, the bumps and dips of his abdominal muscles, even the scars across his body were perfect, her eyes trailed from his broad shoulders down to the hem of his trousers, drinking him all in

"Dr Ford?"

But she was too lost, the need to reach out, what was it like to touch, to kiss

"Selene?"

Mikael shook her wrist this time bringing her out of her fantasy his eyebrows stitched together as he took in her expression, something was off

"how are you feeling?" he asked releasing her wrist, her skin felt cold where his touch had been, but she still looked up into his eyes

"I've never felt better Mikael" she couldn't help but take a step towards the vampire, on instinct Mikael retreated taking a step backwards, unsure of what was happening

"what are you doing?" he asked retreating again as Selene advanced, he caught the top of her arms, stopping her in her tracks "Selene"

Her hands reached out and connected with the soft yet firm fleash of his torso, he heart rate increased as she ran her fingers feeling every groove, every muscle she could reach

Mikael swallowed feeling her fingertips trail over his body, he shook his head grasping the tops of her arms tighter wanting to draw her closer, but something was wrong, this isn't Selene, he forced her back

"Selene stop, this isn't you" he said claming his breathing focusing "it's me Mikael" she rana hand along his tensed arm

"I haven't felt this alive my entire life, I was always the good little scientist, too busy to live" she tried to move towards him "I want this Mikael" she gripped his arms feeling the strength behind them, Mikael closed his eyes trying to focus, her heartbeat filling his ears

"it's just the blood" he whispered he looked at her "I fed you my blood to heal you, these feelings are just side affects, it isn't the real you"

"what if it is Mikael?" she shouted "this is wht I want Mikael, I've seen the way you look at me, you cant deny it" her nails gripped his skin, he needed her to stop, then he knew what to say

"I don't want you, I want you blood!" he yelled back, watching as her face trembled

"youre lying Mikael" she stated a coy smile on her lips

Mikael pushed hard against Selene forcing her backwards towards her bedroom, though the door pushing her down onto the bed, holding her still she smiled at him leaning up to reach his lips, but he was gone the door slamming shut and the click of the lock, she jumped up heading for the door

Mikael listened to her footsteps, her breathing

"Mikael" her words were quiet "Mikael pleased don't leave me in here" her fist slammed on the door "Mikael!" she called out

Mikael placed his hand on the door

"it will past Selene, it will be over soon" he leant his head against the wood of the door "I promise"

He left the room


	9. Chapter 9

Mikael was making his way to his room when he was cornered by Dean

"what the hell is going on bloodsucker" he demanded

Mikael was growing weary of his attitude

"she will be fine" he replied trying to move past, but Dean pushed him

"that's not an answer Cenhelm" he pushed him again, Mikael reacted shoving him up against the drywall it cracking around where Dean's body impacted,

"she is healing, do not under any circumstances open that door for atleast 48 hours, she is stronger then you with my blood rushing through her veins" he spat at the human, gripping his shirt holding him in place "does your impotent human mind comprehend, or would you like it in crayon"

"get your filthy murderous hands off me" growled Dean, the back off his head pounding

Mikael's mind was on blood, the healing had taken a lot from him and he was thirsty, he could see Dean's artery pulsing, hear the liquid running through underneath his skin. Slowly he released the ex cop and stalked away to his room. A few minutes later he exited in a fresh shirt and overcoat, he went to the roof needing to clear his head, but it was no use, he could still hear Selene calling out, calling out his name.

He focused back to the night air, he could feel his throat aching and his fangs refusing to retract, he needed to feed and soon, he leapt down the four story building, landing perfectly on the balls of his feet, he stood straightening his coat, strolling down the street in search of his next meal, it was a quiet neighbourhood, mostly industrial parks abandonded for years, but he knew there was a small village 2 miles east, with his inhuman speed he was there in moments.

He lurked in the shadows, getting his bearings of the small town, it was gone 3am and most were inside their homes, he listened hard then there were footsteps, he spotted her strutting along the sidewalk, alone. Perfect, Mikael stalked his prey silently, vampires were the perfect predator, heightened senses, silent footsteps, inhuman strength and speed, he was on her in seconds, pushing her into the dark alley, hand over her mouth as he looked into her eyes, pale and filled with fear, her heart racing, but it only spurred him on, fangs lengthening as his mouth opened preparing to bite down on her now exposed neck, her carotid artery pulsing, drawing her towards him.

Mikael's body began to convulse uncontrollably, he tried to turn to see the source of his pain, he saw a man's face masked in shadow before everything went black. His body falling on the cold ground.

Dean turned the key, the tumblers unlocking, slowly he opened the door he walked in with Rhonda close behind him, Selene was curled up on her bed sound asleep, she was in a tee and night shorts

"has it passed" asked Dean remembering the past couple of days in vivid detail, the screaming, how she had almost killed him when he had entered her room, if it hadn't of been for Daniel using his superior strength to pull her off throwing her back into her room

"she is resting now, that is a good sign" Rhonda sat on the edge of the bed "she has showered aswell, yes, I believe it has passed" she ran a soothing hand through Selene's soft hair as she stirred, her eyes squinted open inhaling deeply

"hey" she said quietly

"how are you feeling?" Rhonda asked, Selene sat up wrapping her arms around her knees, she shrugged

"I don't know, I feel more normal" she smiled but it was cold "I'm sorry for my behaviour and for hurting you Dean"

He waved his hand

"it's fine, it wasn't your fault" he nodded down to her

"any more… urges?" Rhonda asked, Selene couldn't answer so she shook her head, she was so embarrest by her behaviour to everyone, especially Mikael, Mikael?

"wheres Mikael? I need to apologise to him" she looked at both of them seeing their reactions

"where is Mikael?" she asked again, Rhonda and Dean exchanged a look and he left the room, Rhonda stood walking towards the window, opening the blinds, the morning sunlight filled the room

"Rhonda, where is he?" Selene was standing now, looking to the Spaniard for answers, Rhonda turned back to the doctor

"we don't know" she admitted

"what do you mean you don't know?"

Rhonda guided Selene back to the bed sitting them both down "he disappeared the night after the ball, left without a word"

Selene dropped her gaze, wringing her hands

"he left?" she whispered to herself, she couldn't believe it, he just left not a word said to anyone, was it her and what she did under the effects of his blood. Rhonda saw the confusion and confliction in her eyes,she placed her small tanned hands over Selene's pale ones

"he is a nomad, he has been wandering alone for hundreds of years, it was always a possibility he would leave us" she squeezed the doctor's hands, Rhonda always had an inkling of Selene's feeling for the vampire, not only in a medical capacity, she saw it the night of the ball, the way Selene eyes lit up when Mikael entered dressed in a three piece suit, and when he opened the car door for her, her cheeks pinked slightly

"you did nothing wrong Selene, it's his nature as a vampire"

Selene couldn't bring herself to look into her dark eyes

"I thought he" she paused "maybe I was a fool to think he was becoming more comfortable around us" then after a moment she added to herself "around me" she felt water in her eyes, but she inhaled refusing to cry, she refused to be one of those girls in teen movies who fall in love with a bad boy only to get their heartbroken when they show their true nature, she shook her head her unemotional scientific mind taking over, focusing on the job at hand she stood going to her wardrobe

"where are we on Deemings" she asked coldly

The next couple of days Selene locked herself away in her lab, running test after test on the serum, finding next to no answers. Dean and Rhonda would look in on her every few hours offering food, but she refused to eat, claiming she was too busy.

"this has to stop, she isn't eating, barely sleeping" Dean ranted to the other two "cant you talk to her?" he looked at Rhonda, but Rhonda wasn't listening

"Rhonda?" Dean nudged her, her eyes were glazed over, her breathing slow

Rhonda was having a vision, images flashed in her mind, glimpses

"I see a building, a warehouse" she muttered aloud "pain, metal, despair" her head rolled slightly, Dean stepped closer watching her, he had never believed in psychics, but here it was before him.

Rhonda's eyes finally flew open as she stared at Dean

"Deemings is at the building in the vision, there are surgical instruments there, it could be where he is changing these men into monsters"

So they got to work finding the building from the glimpses Rhonda had


	10. Chapter 10

"Mikael… MIKAEL!"

Mikael jerked awake, blinking his eyes, forcing them to focus, he shook his head, getting his bearings

"Mikael?" someone called

Before Mikael stood Deemings, dressed in a three piece suit, cufflinks and gold watch catching the light

"Mikael Cenhelm… you know I thought I recognised you" he said walking back and forth in front of Mikael, who was sat in a chair "but I couldn't quite place it, so many face over the years, it gets a little fuzzy" he smiled and clicked his fingers "then a little birdy tells me exactly who you are"

A figure appeared next to him, Mikael eyes widened in surprise

"hello brother" the man smiled

Mikael leapt out of the chair going for the others throat, snarling, but he didn't get to far, Deemings had sped in front of him and shoved him into the wall with one hand to his throat, Mikael was shocked, Deemings was strong, inhumanly strong

"you're a…"

"a vampire Mr Cenhelm, yes, and yes I am older then you could ever imagine" he smiled coldly, he turned slightly "Get the chains"

Mikael was hoisted high, so his feet were off the ground, Deemings walk in front of him

"so this is Mikael Cenhelm, I have enjoyed some of your work over the years"

Mikael ignored him just staring at the floor, he couldn't believe his old comrade was standing before him, he'd betrayed him, all those years ago, he could still hear Deemings voice but he did not care for his words. A sudden hand came down across his face, the skin it touched burned, Mikael gasped as he looked for the source of the pain, Deemings raised his fist, something gleaming on his knuckle… silver

"how are you wearing silver?" Mikael demanded, his cheek still singeing from the contact

Deemings laughed "oh you poor fool, so young… I am the oldest vampire who still lives… well you know what I mean" he polished his rings "I have certain privileges, like immunity to silver, walking in sunlight, don't get me wrong I still have the thirst and I do indulge myself" he smiled to himself

"so why am I here?" Mikael asked "why keep me alive if i'm trying to stop you?"

"Mikael what I want is for you to join us" he gestured to himself and the traitor in the shadows "the world could be ours, our brothers and sisters coming out of the shadows and taking their rightful place as the rulers of this infested planet, humans should be food and fodder that is all"

Mikael laughed aloud, ignoring the silver burning his skin, Deemings face went neutral as he watched Mikael mock his vision

"do you not think we are the superior creature?" he asked

Mikael continued to laugh "humans can kill us, they have before and they will continue"

"that is why I am building an army…"

"Turning innocents into monsters"

"what innocents?" retorted Deemings "Humans are not innocents, they are weak, bloodbags, just waiting for us to be hungry enough to snatch them up, They. Are. Nothing"

"you are insane Deemings" Mikael called "and I will never help you"

Deemings exhaled "I'm disappointed, I expected more from the notorious Mikael Cenhelm, what with the killings in London, what was it they called you" he pretended to think "oh that's right Jack the Ripper"

Deemings started to walk out of the room "so disappointed, leave him to bleed out"

Rhonda was sitting at the desk a pencil in her hand, she had been sketching everything she had seen in her vision, pieces of paper surrounded her with drawings covering each one. Dean's phone buzzed and he picked it up

"yer"

He listened to the other end before they hung up

"that was the Order's man, he got a hit off the sketch we sent him of the building in your vision, it's in the abandoned district 30 miles from here" he grabbed his weapon and his back up "get Selene and meet us by the car"

20 minutes later they pulled up a block down from the building in question, they watched it for a further 10, there wasn't any activity that they could see, they made their way to the side door, locked.

"Daniel" Dean invited, the yowie stepped forwards cracking his neck, he looked at the hinges and found handholds, he lifted, the large muscles in tensing teeth gritting, there was a creaking metal sound, and then the door broke, completely coming away from the wall, he placed it down, leaning the door against the wall, the other three just stared at him

"what?" he asked "you wanted the door open"

Dean shrugged, he turned to the two ladies, he bent down handing Rhonda his back up handgun

"let's go"

They fanned out down the darkcorridor, Dean still on high alert the warehouse had been empty thus far, but Dean had a gut feeling, this was the last floor unchecked. Daniel strained his ears for any sign of life but he heard nothing Selene stayed close to Rhonda's side, Dean's spare 9mm in her hand, she kept it aimed at the floor

"Daniel, take that corridor" Dean whispered "Rhonda, Doctor take that door, keep in contact at all times" he gestured to the door marked 'operation room a' the four split off in different directions, Rhonda placed her hand on the door, listening intently for any signs of movement but she heard nothing, she took hold of the handle, when the feeling spread through her spine again something was wrong, images flashed through her mind, there were chains made of silver, yells of pain, a man hoisted above the ground, blades dragged across skin, green eyes hungry

Selene watched Rhonda's eyes cloud over, she was having a vision

"Rhonda? What do you see?" she whispered Rhonda's eyes cleared a pained expression on her face

"what is it?" Selene asked, Rhonda looked up into Selene's blue kind eyes

"you need to prepare yourself and not get too close"

"what are you talking about?" Selene pushed Rhonda's hand and opened the steel door, her eyes tried to adjust to the lack of light, she had no idea what she was going to face, looking around she could vaguely =see she was in an observation room, a large pane of glass separating her from her operation room, it was dark in there, but she saw a silhouette, her hands fumbled for her flash light, Rhonda was by her side stopping Selene, her other hand on the nearby wall, against a silver switch, once flicked the room before them illuminated in bright harsh light, they both squinted at the brightness, before them hanging by the wrists was a bloody beaten half naked man, no not man, vampire

"Mikael" breathed Selene

She went to run towards him to release him, but a hand clamped around her arm, Rhonda pulled her back as Mikael roared to life swinging on his chains, his jaw snapping wildly his eyes almost black with hunger, Selene screamed and backed into the hard wall, she could vaguely hear someone calling her name, but her eyes were locked on the swinging snarling form in front of her, Mikael roared out again despertly trying to get free, to satisfy his burning thirst, that scorched his throat, he could smell blood, her blood, he yearned to taste it's warm liquid, but his body was weak from days without feeding, his wrists burning from being encased in silver shackles,

Dean and Daniel burst into the room instantly seeing the crazed vampire chained high off the floor

"what the hell?" breathed dean, he stepped forward slightly, staying out of reach "MIKAEL?" he called, no response came, just snarling

"he is to far gone to reason with" Daniel sneered

"he needs to feed, he needs blood, look at him he is weak, Dean we need him" she thought for a moment correcting herself "he has knowledge on Deemings we can't just leave him" she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, hoping the others hadn't noticed it

"there was a storage room back on the second level they had medical supplies in there" Dean stated turning to Daniel "the door was bolted, I'll need your help to get in there"

Daniel nodded and the two men made their way towards the door, before he left Dean lent close to Rhonda

"keep an eye on her" he whispered, glancing back to Selene who was still standing in front of Mikael's heaving form, watching him intently, she had never seen him like this, savage, hungry, but as she looked into his black eyes there was something else… pain

"you're in pain" Selene muttered, she began circling his body, his eyes following her inhaling deeply at her scent, she kept her distance, eyes skimming over his muscular form, covered in blood, his blood. His body shuddered with each breath he took, Selene approached his back, her jaw almost dropped

"oh my god" her voice almost cracked

"Selene?" Rhonda moved towards her, but Selene was frozen, her blue eyes rimmed with water, Rhonda followed her gaze and her heart almost stopped, embedded in the raw skin of Mikael's back were numerous silver crucifixes, the burned flesh around them were still sizzling, Selene started reaching out, but Rhonda stopped her, Selene shot the older woman a confused look

"we should wait for the others to return, we don't know how he will react"

"he is in pain" Selene argued, she pulled her hand away and stepped forward, she took a deep breath

"do not let your personal feelings cloud your judgement Selene" both women looked at one another Selene swallowed as Rhonda continued "he is not himself, he is more monster than man, he…" she pointed to the hanging man "is not Mikael right now" she took Selene's hands in her own, Selene looked at Mikael

"he's in pain Rhonda, I can't just leave him" she looked back at Rhonda "he didn't leave me"

In that moment Rhonda could see the vulnerable 27 year old woman who never let anyone in, she embraced the younger woman in he arms

"what's wrong?"

Both women looked up to see the two men had returned, a blood bag in Dean's hand

"is that all you found?" Selene walked forward and took it from him, Dean's next words were interrupted by Mikael roaring, his fangs burning for blood, it was so close, all he could see was red, all je could hear was their heartbeats, loud in his ears, his back was on fire, everybreath he took made the crucifixes dig deeper into his skin. His jaw snapped uncontrollably as his body tried to move towards the red thick liquid. Selene turned locking eyes with the vampire

"Rhonda, Dean take the crosses from his back, Daniel try and hold him as still as you can" she took another deep breath as everyone took their positions, Daniel locked his over muscular arm around Mikael's neck, while his other hand grasped his hair, keeping his head still.

Mikael's eyes never left Selene's, her heart began to race, as she approached him

"it's going to be okay Mikael, It will be over soon"

She reached up with the blood bag bringing it closer to Mikael's lips, his jaws suddenly latched onto the bag, gulping it down, the blood soothing his burning throat, Dean took hold of the first silver cross and pulled hard, Mikael let out a cry of pain, blood pouring from his mouth, Rhonda then removed one letting it clatter to the floor, again and again they pulled and tugged and one by one they removed the burning silver from his torn flesh, new blood now pooling on the floor, Mikael's body shaked with pain as he called out some strange and ancient words, tears trickled down his cheeks, Selene watched her heart breaking, she dropped the now empty bag and reached up taking his face in her hands stroking his stubbled cheeks, she hushed him gently

"shhhh, it's okay" she whispered, Dean strained, pulling at the deepest crucifix, slowly it began to edge out of his skin, Mikael's jaw tensed under her fingertips, his eyes squeezing shut

"it's almost done, it's okay I'm here" she whispered to the vampire

"got it" called Dean as the last cross was released from his back, there was a moment of silence, then everything happened at once.


	11. Chapter 11

Mikael was hanging then a loud crack and the chains that held him broke, Mikael dropped to his feet and with one swift movement he pushed both dean and Daniel into the walls, he turned to Selene, green eyes ablaze, all he could smell was her sweet scent, he grabbed her, using his speed he whisked Selene out of the building and into an alley half a mile away, he forced her up against the stone wall, she gasped as they stopped, he could hear her heart racing, saw her artery pulsing against the pale skin of her neck, her scent was intoxicating, it drove him mad. Just a taste he thought, just a drop, he moved slowly so his mouth hovered over her exposed neck, she stood perfectly still, the feel of his breath on her neck, she felt her stomach twist, her mind was telling her to run but her body stayed rooted in place, his lips touched her skin, soft and warm

"Mikael" she groaned quietly, she wasn't afraid, not anymore, not with his body pressed up against hers, his lips against her neck, she felt two points graze her skim, her fragile skin, she gasped, Mikael froze

"forgive me Rebekah" Mikael's voice was barely audible, Selene frowned it took all his strength and will power to step back, away from her trembling form, he dropped his gaze away from her pale skin, he backed into the dark corner crouching down, hands in his hair, what was he about to do, his throat burned for more, but his unbeating heart forced him to stay back away from her, he could only see the forest of his past, back when he was newly turned. Forcing himself back from his former love, her neck bleeding, her pale dress drenched in red.

Selene watched as Mikael's body began to shake

"Mikael?" she straightened away from the wall, she could see a struggle in his eyes as they darted around not really seeing anything,

All he could see was the blood on his hands, the cold body in front of him, she was dead, and he killed her

Selene watched as he tried to rub his hands clean of something she couldn't see, she moved slowly towards him

"Mikael?" he didn't respond "Mikael can you hear me?" still nothing, she was close now

"Mikael?" her voice was louder now, she knelt in front of the vampire, the moment she did Mikael stared straight at he, his breath was ragged, he could see her as clear as day, his first love, kneeling before him, his Rebekah

"is it really you?" he breathed

"yes Mikael it's me" Selene replied, but she could see it was not her that Mikael was seeing before him

He felt a sense of joy fill him, he raised his hands to her face, his hand caresses her soft cheek

"there are so many things I wanted to say before that night" he smiled genuinely "I love you Rebekah" then he leaned in and brought his lips to hers, Selene froze unsure of what to do, he wasn't kissing her, he was seeing someone else, but as his lips moved with hers she lost her train of thought, melting into his hold, the taste of his lips, the warmth of his skin, their kiss deepened and brought her hands up into his drenched hair, drawing him closer

"Selene!" the voice was distant but getting closer, Mikael heard it before Selene, the sound of her name brought him back to the present, he pushed the woman back to arm's length, watching the mirage fade away, seeing Selene her lips swollen from the kiss, Mikael swallowed

"Selene?" he blinked just to make sure, he released her and stood composing himself

"forgive me" but he would not look at her, ashamed at his actions

"SELENE!" Daniel rounded around the corner with Rhonda by his side, Daniel saw Mikael with Selene crouching on the floor and mis-assessed the situation charging Mikael, the two colliding, Mikael was forced into the brick wall which crack on impact , Mikael groaned but didn't struggle against Daniel's grip, Selene yelped at the sudden turn of events, she scrambled to her feet and pulled at Daniel's muscled arm

"Daniel let him go, he didn't hurt me" she tugged again "he didn't do anything… DANIEL!" she yelled his name, he took his eyes from Mikael and looked down at the petite Doctor, her face was dead serious

"let him go" she said slowly "now"

Daniel stepped back letting Mikael stumble forwards onto his hand and knees, still weak from the lack of blood, Selene moved forwards still watching Daniel his body still tensed, Selene pulled Mikael up, slinging his arm over her shoulders supporting him, Rhonda cautiously took his other arm, wary of the fact that she was touching a hungry vampire.

The ride back had been quiet, Dean had insisted that Rhonda drove whilst he and Daniel kept and eye on the hungry vampire sat in the back seat, Selene had helped him out of the car, they headed up the stairs when Dean tried to follow Selene had shot him a look that told him to back off, for the past hour Dean had been aiming his revolver at Mikael's chest, they ascended into the lab closing the door behind them

Dean stood there for a moment looking at the empty space a sense of anger and betrayal, how could she choose that lifeless, souled monster over the living, he cursed under his breath and went to the kitchen pulling the flask from his jacket

Selene closed the fridge two blood bags in her hands, she moved swiftly back to the couch where she had left Mikael who was lent on the side, his eyes almost closed she sat own next to him, handing him both blood bags

"Mikael drink these" her voice was quiet he took them and turned away from Selene, his eyes grew dark and his fangs plunged through the bag, the cold thick liquid soothing his throat, he could feel his strength returning, it would take sometime before he was back to himself, the time spent being starved had taken it's toll, he drained the blood bags quickly, he took a deep breath, his thirst subsiding for now,

"how are you feeling"

He turned back to see Selene still sitting there, her scientific eyes studying him, she watched as light came back to his eyes, his skin coloured in slightly, the rough and chapped skin of his lips healed, back to his stunning self, she couldn't help but stare

"I'm fine" he nodded to the bag "thank you

They sat there for a moment, Mikael looked down at his body, he was still covered in blood

"may I use your wash room?" he still would not meet her gaze and she knew it

"of course" she replied quietly, watching him rise and walk away, through the door of her en suite, once the door was closed she exhaled and ran both her hands through her hair, her lips still tingled, she touched them with her fingertips remembering the soft touch of his lips, but it wasn't her he was kissing, it was another in his eyes, she felt like a fool, she could have stopped it, she could have pushed him away, but she didn't she had pulled him closer, loosing herself in the kiss she lent back arm over her eyes, trying to get her head on straight.

Unknown to her in the next room Mikael stood letting the water fall on him, his hunger now gone, the memories of the past week overthrown by the memory of taking Selene's lips to his, but she was not Rebekah, he had promised to love her forever, and he had broken that promise, he opened his eyes watching as the water drained away, he hadn't felt like this in a thousand years, everytime he looked at her, spoke to her he felt almost human again, if his heart still beated it would race everytime they were in the same room as one another, no, he thought, he couldn't feel this way, he tried to remember what he was doing all this for, what was promised to him

Mikael stared at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes now their normal shade of green, he turned so he could see the damage to his back, the skin was still red raw and still seeping in some places, he tried to remember how long he was in that god forsaken place.

Dean launched a glass across the alley, it smashed on the other brick wall, he was on his fifth drink with no sign of slowing down, he continued his pacing, an argument raging in his mind. Why was she always protecting him, always taking his side

"jealousy is not becoming Dean"

Rhonda stood by the back door, she hugged her shall around herself, shielding her from the cold, Dean rolled his eyes

"I am not in the mood" he turned away from her and continued his pacing taking another long drink from his flask, Rhonda ignored him and continued

"why do you dislike him so, is it because Selene is intrigued by him" she leant against the wall, Dean remained quiet "or is it just the fact that he is dead"

Dean spun "it's because he is a murderer, he takes what he wants with no consequences, and she keeps defending him like he is a saint" he raged, he stumbled slightly, his balance compromised through his alcohol "I don't care that she is in love with someone else, it's just…" he trailed off

"he's a vampire" Rhonda finished

"he shouldn't exist… none of you should" he slumped against the wall "all this supernatural stuff is wrong"

Rhonda nodded "your world has been turned upside down, it must be difficult"

"I just want my brother back" he placed his flask down on the ground before rubbing his face with his hands "I'm tired Rhonda… after my brother was locked up I tried everything to find answers, then I started drinking, then I lost my job, then I continued drinking and drinking, I am so tired"

Rhonda crouched next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder

"you cannot blame yourself like this, but the drink will never help"

Dean turned to Rhonda his eyes were filled with tears "you can see thing others can't, did he do it, did my brother kill all those people?"

Rhonda squeezed his shoulder "I'm afraid it does not work like that… I have no control over what I see, I'm sorry Dean"

Dean smiled wiping the tears from his eyes, he let out a hollow laugh "well I guess we will just have to save the world"

Rhonda smiled rubbing his shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

Selene waited for a long time, sitting in her lab patiently, the water had switched off a while ago and now there was just silence, she wasn't great at waiting… she wanted to talk to him

The door to the en suite opened slowly and all thought went from Selene's mind, Mikael stood with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, his dark hair was pushed back still wet from the water, this was the first time she had really seen him shirtless, when she wasn't high on blood or he was covered in blood and snapping his fangs. Her eyes made their way down his torso, he had a couple of tattoos and plenty of scars, she blinked realising she was staring at him

"how's your back?" she asked, her voice a little higher than usual,

Mikael didn't know what to do he had no spare clothes in the lab and he knew she would be waiting in there, he grabbed his ruined jeans and headed out the door, and there she was, she was leaning on her desk as he walked out she turned, her jacket still had some of his blood on

"it's fine, still healing" he answered he looked into her eyes only to look away

"let me see" she started to walk towards him, he shifted slightly and she stopped "if you want that is"

Mikael moved towards the door "I should get dressed, Deemings is the priority" and he was gone, leaving her standing in the middle of the room feeling unwanted.

When Selene made her way to the board room, Rhonda was on the phone speaking in hushed voices, Daniel was passed out on the couch, Dean was nowhere in sight. Rhonda hung up the phone and looked around at the doctor

"okay?" she asked, watching Selene's expression, she nodded

"do we have anything?" she asked

"no we still cannot find anything on Deemings before he stepped into the limelight" Rhonda flicked through some papers on the desk "this is not adding up"

"I may have something"

The ladies turned to see Mikael coming from the shadows of the hallway, he now wore jeans and a grey tee, he moved to the laptop, sitting in the chair, he shifted so his back wouldn't touch it, it didn't go unnoticed by Selene

"when I was taken by Deemings, I noticed he had on his wrist a jewelled watch, it was old" Mikael typed away "I recognized the work… here" he opened a web page, the title read 'Peter Carl Faberge'

Selene frowned "the guy who created the Faberge eggs?" she leaned down next to Mikael to get a better look, Mikael could hear her heartbeat, smell her skin, he closed his eyes for a moment before moving back slightly, distancing himself from her warmth

"yes… that's what he most known for, but he did other jewel work, most of it was lost… believed to be in his home here in Russia, but no one could ever find it" he clicked again and a dishevelled house "i believe Deemings is linked to this house somehow"

Rhonda straightened, the link was loose but what else did they have

"I think it's worth a shot" Dean stood behind them, Rhonda smiled at him subtly, he walked over to the couch where Daniel snored, he slapped the arm waking the sleeping yowie, who shot to his feet growling

"fancy an egg hunt?" Dean asked to a confused Daniel

"wow, this place is a wasteland" grumbled Daniel, Rhonda rolled her eyes

"says you, remember where we found you Daniel?"

He growled in response "at least Florida is warm"

Dean shushed the both of them, sure it looked derelict on the outside, but appearances could be deceiving, they all needed to focus, Deemings and his army could be hidden anywhere

"no one is in the house" the group turned to Mikael who's eyes were trained on the house "At least no one with a heartbeat" he squinted then was gone

"where the hell is he?" whispered Dean, Selene said nothing but pointed to the porch, where she saw the doors slightly open, the group made their way up the small steps and quietly through the double doors, floor boards creaking with each step, Mikael stood in the foyer, Dean switched on a flashlight illuminating the mounds of dead bodies, Selene hesitated for a moment at the sheer volume of bodies, before turning on her own flashlight, crouching down next to the nearest body, it's skin was disfigured and large blue veins crossed his skin, the body was naked, across it's torso was a 'y' shaped incision, she glanced at the other bodies all the same

"all of these bodies have been autopsied, professionally"

"we are definitely in the right place" Dean muttered

"where now?" asked Rhonda, Dean moved his light to see further down the corridor

"that is a good question… split up"

Dean, Daniel and Selene took the downstairs while Mikael and Rhonda ventured to the floor above, all of the rooms had bodies in them, the smell was almost unbearable, Rhonda pulled a jewelled scarf from her waist, placing it over her mouth and nose as her eyes took in the countless bodies

"so many" she whispered, saying a Spanish pray for the dead

"failed experiments" Mikael said coldly, he knelt down next to one, he tilted the corpses head from one side to another, he squinted at the skin

"I have seen something similar to this before"

"smith showed us bombings from London a few weeks ago, possibly then" Rhonda suggested

"right location, about 127 years ago" he said looking up at the Spaniard

"how is that possible? Deemings was born in 1969"

Mikael stood "I have a theory about that"

The group met up in the foyer

"what's your theory Cenhelm?" Dean was still untrusting of the vampire, but if he had knowledge that was relevant, he would have to put up with the British bloodsucker, Mikael ignored his tone and continued

"Deemings is not as he appears, I had my suspicion at the charity ball which were confirmed when I was taking"

"and your telling us about it now!" Dean took a step forward Mikael was starting to get annoyed with the drunken ex cop

"I didn't have enough proof, now do you want me to tell you or are you going to find the answer at the bottom of another bottle?" Mikael squared up to Dean, Selene stepped between them

"that is enough, the both of you, we are all in this together against a common enemy" she looked at Mikael "yes you should have mentioned this sooner" then she turned her glare at Dean "and you Dean would have probably shot his theory down without even thinking it through, so be quiet"

Everyone remained silent watching the Doctor "continue" she snapped at Mikael, who was trying not to smile

"as I was saying, Deemings knew details of my past which very few people knew, and all of them should be dead, on top of that he had intimate knowledge on vampires, not this modern crap, but facts" it clicked in Rhonda's mind

"Deemings is a vampire?"

"not only that" he paused "he is older than me"

"what does that mean exactly?" growled Daniel from where he stood in the shadows

"it means that he is stronger, faster and more experienced then I am, plus if he has any vampire offspring, then" he did not need to finish his finish, the others understood perfectly

"great so basically this is a suicide mission" grumbled Daniel, Mikael suddenly stiffened his superior hearing picking up the metallic hinges opening

"MOVE!" he yelled as he dived towards the hatch, he landed on top of it using his weight to delay it's opening, Dean grasped the two women pulling them behind a wall, he drew his revolver, peering round the corner watching as Mikael tried to keep the hatch closed, but what ever was beneath was strong, there was a loud roar and Mikael was thrown across the space and into the far wall, it crumbling around him, he pulled himself up, wiping blood from his nose, three enormous blue men emerged from the now broken floor, without hesitation they headed for the vampire, Mikael bared his fangs and leapt onto the first, they connected tumbling backwards, Mikael swung a fist at the monstrous beast, forcing it's head backwards, the other two turned to kill the vampire, this gave Dean and Daniel time to react, both opening fire upon them, they let out a roar of fury, Daniel gave up on the gun, discarding it and opting instead to tackle the beast, Daniel was almost as large as his opponent, but not as strong, they wrestled against one another Daniel being pushed into the stairs, the wooden banister splintering around him.

Dean began to back away as the biggest of the three stormed towards him, Dean emptied an entire clip into its chest but it didn't slow

"who is this guy Bruce Banner?" Dean had to dive out of the way from an attack, Rhonda drew her throwing blades, in two swift movements the daggers were embedded in the back of one of the monsters, this made it turn it's gaze upon the two ladies, Selene held Dean's back up gun in her hands, which were becoming more and more sweaty, she raised it pulling the trigger, the recoil hurt her hand but she continued to put bullets into the approaching blue monster, there was a loud shout and Dean plunged part if the bannister into it's back while Mikael leapt up onto it's shoulders, he grasped either side of it's head, with a quick movement and using all of his strength twisted, a loud crack echoed round the now quiet room as the last of the monstrous blue creatures fell to the floor.

Mikael straightened, brushing the dust and dirt from his jacket, he still looked suave whereas Daniel and Dean were sweating and breathing heavily, Dean glanced down at the hidden door, reloading his gun

"guess that's our next step"

Daniel heaved open the heavy door and they all peered into the dark stairway

"after you Dean" Mikael offered


End file.
